


Octubre

by Iridiscencia



Series: Reliquia [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, GoodOmensTober2020, Implied Sexual Content, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), IneffableLATAM, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other, reverse au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Esa noche de octubre un ángel y un demonio habían encontrado en la calle y, a pesar de tener mil cosas por hacer, se habían escapado para convivir, como lo habían hecho en los últimos 400 años.(AU en donde Crowley es un ángel y Aziraphale un demonio)[Este fanfic participa en el reto #Fictober de la página "Ineffables Fanfickers"]
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Reliquia [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512515
Kudos: 7





	Octubre

**Author's Note:**

> GoodOmensTober2020
> 
> Día 19: Calidez
> 
> AU Reverse, donde Crowley es un ángel llamado Abiel y Aziraphale un demonio llamado Ezra.

La luz de aquella luna de octubre les alumbraba mientras conversaban en el balcón; los ojos azules de Ezra lucían hermosos bajo el efecto de la misma. Abiel no podía dejar verlos ¿por qué se había tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de lo hermosos que eran?

Porque tenían milenios conociéndose, incluso estaba seguro que desde antes de que el otro cayera y se encontraran en la Tierra, de otra forma aún no se explicaba como es que aquella rivalidad siempre se había sentido extraña, como una obligación y deber, pero en los últimos 400 años habían dejado de pelear, quizá como resultado de sus cada vez más frecuentes convivencias y de los dispersos fragmentos de recuerdos que ambos albergaban de una vida pasada en el Paraíso; ya ni siquiera fingían pelear, incluso, en ocasiones, se cubrían entre misiones.

Si es que no las evadían.

Como en esa noche de octubre de 1990 cuando se habían encontrado en la calle y, a pesar de tener mil cosas por hacer se habían escapado al departamento que el ángel tenía ahí en París. En esa ocasión la conversación había fluido tan bien que la botella que Ezra se había robado de una tienda ni siquiera había sido abierta.

Toda esa noche habían llevando una platica normal como los amigos que eran; habían hablando sobre cosas pasadas y suposiciones de misiones futuras. De acuerdo a las reglas tenían prohibido hacer eso pero no había nadie en toda la Tierra, en Cielo o el Infierno que le comprendiera tanto como el demonio Ezra.

Quizá por eso le gustaba pasar cada vez más tiempo con él, era el único que reaccionaba a la fascinación por ese mundo, que parecía aborrecer el suyo, que hablaba sobre lo abrumante que recordaba el Cielo. ¿Cómo es que eran tan compatibles? Abiel sentía la conexión entre ellos, como cada vez se hacía más fuerte y quería que fuera aún más.

Abiel notó como la hora de amanecer se aproximaba lo que significaba que Ezra debía irse pero el ángel no quería que eso pasara, ¿Qué pasaría si se quedaban juntos mucho más que una noche?

Debía hacer algo.

Tomó a Ezra de las manos en cuanto los primeros rayos de Sol aparecían y las campanadas que indicaban que la mañana estaba comenzando empezaron a sonar, pidiéndole que se quedara, que no quería que se fuera. Y el demonio aceptó, sonriéndole de aquella manera que le encantaba.

*******

—¿Podría…? —Abiel rozó un poco sus labios con los de él.

Ezra asintió y le atrajo más hacia él, no podía más, desde hacía milenios que deseaba eso, pero siempre había retenido el impulso por todas las implicaciones que eso conllevaba pero en ese momento era hora de permitirse algo así. 

Abiel le besó y era glorioso. 

—Ezra… —El ángel se lo decía mirándole a los ojos.—Te quiero de muchas formas, desde siempre…   
—Entonces… ¿Podría besarte otra vez? —Le preguntó al ángel.—¿Me dejarías besarte otra vez?  
—Mil veces… y mil más después de eso.

Ezra sonrió y le volvió a besarlo; mientras lo hacía sentía como esa calidez, como el amor que sentía por él se apoderaba más de su corazón y le encantaba, quería que durara siempre, por todo el tiempo que se les permitiera vivir, aún y cuando el Cielo o el Infierno buscara impedirles esa felicidad y dejasen de ser eternos.

*******

  
Por unos años se las arreglaron para estar juntos.

No era fácil considerando que las misiones que les encargaban algunas veces eran en lugares distintos, pero siempre encontraban una manera de verse y pasar tiempo juntos pues le amaba, realmente lo hacía.

Se dio cuenta una mañana, cuando una fresca briza se coló por la ventana haciendo que el ángel Abiel se acercara más a su cuerpo, quizá buscando calor; Ezra no lo pensó, le atrajo más hacia él, abrazándole. Fue en ese instante, al momento de sentir su calidez cuando aquel pensamiento pasó por su mente. 

Le quería sobre todas las cosas. 

Sintió mucha paz y amor en ese momento; quería sentir eso por siempre, pero, ¿podría acceder a esa felicidad? Esperaba que sí porque se sentía realmente bien de estar a su lado y su dicha era tanta que estaba pensando seriamente en no acudir a donde se vería con Beelzebub en ese día de octubre de 1994. 

Porque Ezra sabía que al aceptar esa misión la separación sería por varios años y aunque en algunas veces podían pasar siglos para volverse a ver esta vez era distinto y quizá por esa razón Abiel se aferraba a él en esa mañana, como una manera de pedirle que no fuera.

”¿Y si no regresas?” Le había dicho la noche anterior cuando le comunicó sobre su nuevo trabajo. “No quiero perderte”.

El demonio estaba seguro de que buscaría una forma de volver, se lo prometió una y otra mientras le besaba, con cada caricia, cada mirada. Quizá debía hacerlo de otra forma, de una manera que el ángel lo supiera todos los día.

El demonio se retiró su anillo dorado, aquella reliquia que llevaba para recordar el último momento de cuando fue un ángel. 

¿Sería correcto? Los humanos lo hacían ¿por qué ellos no? vivían en la Tierra.

—¿Qué piensas? —Preguntó Abiel mirándole curioso.   
—En tradiciones humanas. —Le respondió mostrándole el anillo dorado.  
—Ezra ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
—Una promesa… ¿o compromiso?   
—Santo cielo…

Abiel se incorporó en la cama, sus doradas pecas que le cubrían en todo el cuerpo brillaban más que de costumbre, quizá por la luz que entraba por la ventana o por alguna emoción, fuese la que fuese, que tenía en ese momento. 

Vio al ángel cubrirse el rostro con sus manos. 

Ezra también se sentó en la cama y le tomó de la mano izquierda, besándola. Rio al notar el sonrojo en el rostro del ángel, parecía entre emocionado y nervioso.

—¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? —Preguntó Abiel con un tono de voz muy agudo.   
—Lo sé, sé lo que quiero. —Respondió Ezra muy seguro. —La pregunta es ¿tu lo sabes? ¿lo aceptarías?  
  
Abiel se quedó callado por un momento, parecía muy pensativo.

—Esta bien si no lo quieres. —Ezra miró el anillo, quizá era demasiado.   
—Sí quiero, pero sabes que será para siempre.  
—Y me hace feliz saberlo. 

El demonio le colocó el anillo y el ángel le besó en la frente.

¿Cómo había pasado milenios sin sentirse así de amado? 

*******

  
Iba a extrañar su calidez, estar con él bajo las mantas, dejando el tiempo pasar, mirando su rostro en paz, pero aquel anillo le decía que esta vez era seguro que volvería con él; sabía lo que ese objeto representaba para Ezra y que se le hubiese entregado como un símbolo de promesa de significaba mucho. 

Él también le amaba y le esperaría el tiempo que tuviese que hacerlo, ya lo había hecho por años ¿Qué pasaba si lo hacía un poco más? 

—Octubre —Le dijo Abiel frente a la puerta.  
—¿Octubre? —Ezra parecía pensativo.   
—Sí, nuestra boda, que sea en octubre, del año cuando nos volvamos a encontrar.  
—Octubre será.

El demonio le besó bajo aquella luna de octubre por última vez a forma de despedida.

Ambos se separaron deseando que el tiempo no fuese injusto con ninguno de los dos, Abiel esperaba que no. 

Y mientras observaba al cielo, pidiendo por pronto volverle a ver sintió como una inexplicable la felicidad y calidez llenaban su corazón. 


End file.
